parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Belle
Belle is the female protagonist in Beauty and the Beast. Voice Actors #Paige O'Hara - English #Joke De Kruijf - Dutch #Diana Santos - Spanish #Jana Werner - German Relationships Friends: Beast King Maurice Clocksworth Lumiére Mrs. Potts and Chip Fifi Wardrobe Enemies: Gaston Le Fou Monsieur D'arque Belle played Glinda in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) She is the Good Witch of the North Belle played Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Jose Carioca She is Roger's wife Belle played Sadness in Inside Out (The Ohana's Style) She is a blue emotion Belle played Zarina in The Pirate Fairy (Jiminy Cricket Style) She is a dust keeper fairy Belle played Shmi Skywalker in Star Wars (Oriana160 Style) and Star Wars (170 Movies Style) She is Anakin's mother Belle played Messua in The Children Book 2 She is Shanti's mother Belle played Claire in All Childrens Go to Heaven 2 She is David's mother Belle played Florrie in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Disney and Sega Animal Style) She is a lioness and Zuba's wife Belle played Edmond's Mother in Rock-a-Orinoco She is Edmond's mother Belle played Tucker's Mom in Homeward Bound 2 Lost in the City (NimbusKidsMovies Version) Belle played Mrs. Brisby in The Secret of NIMH (Nikkdisneylover8390 Human Style) She is a field mouse Belle played Auntie Emily in The Wizard of OZ (Stephen Druschke's Style) She is Dorothy Gale's aunt Belle played Titanic: The Legend Goes On (Disney and Sega Style) Belle played Edith Zuckerman in Maid's Forest (aka Charlotte's Web) She is Homer Zuckerman's wife Belle payed Lisa in Help! I'm a Children Belle played Queen Uberta in The Mouse Princess (Disney and Sega Style), The Mouse Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain (Disney and Sega Style), The Mouse Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Mountain (Disney and Sega Style) Belle played Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie in The Aristofairies and The Aristohanas Belle played Mrs. Toad in Auroralina Belle appeared herself in Jersey Boys Medley(AndyBiersackLover Style) Belle Played as the Waitress in Jersey Boys(AndyBiersackLover Style) Belle played as Alice's Sister in June in Wonderland Belle played Giddy in Roo She is an elephant Belle played Cinderella in Bellerella She is a princess Belle played Dixie in The Mouse and the Bear 2 She is a tomboyish pretty dog, who sings country Belle played Human Tiana in The Princess and the Genie Belle played Pearl Gesner in Home on the Range (Disney and Sega Style) Belle played Hilary in A Horstachio in Central Park Belle played Nemo's Parents in Little Jamie: Adventures in Slumberland Belle played Queen in Tangled (Disney and Sega Human Style) Belle played Queen of Arendelle in Frozen (Disney and Sega Human Style) Belle played Sophie in Pocastasia Belle played Mary in Roger Rabbit The Extra-Terrestrial Belle played Arwen in The Lord of the Rings (TheNamelessDoll Style) Belle played Jason's Mother in Mighty Magilla Young Portrayals *Beauty and the Duck Belle played by GoGo Tomago *Beauty and the Echidna Belle played by Dixie *Beauty and the Horstachio Belle played by Angelica *Beauty and the Simpson played by Scarlett O'Hara *Beauty and the Brian Griffin and Beauty and the Cricket she played by Cinderella *Beauty and The Fish and Beauty and the Cat (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Belle played by Mrs. Brisby *Beauty and the Red Guy Belle played by Human Tiana *Beauty and the Gorilla Belle played by Cinderella *The Beauty and the Dan Belle Played by Dusty *In Beauty and the Frog, she is played by Elsa the Snow Queen. *Beauty and the Bear (Thomas O'Malley's Style) and Beauty and the Pooh Belle Played by Duchess *In Beauty and the Demigod, Belle is Played by Jane Porter. Family Kronk (husband) Prince Adam /Beast (2nd husband) Taya Calder (daughter) Gallery Main Article: Belle/Gallery Category:Characters with a bow Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Beauty and the Beast Characters Category:Princesses Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Belle and Beast's Ohanna Category:Belle and Jose Carioca Category:BeastandBelleRockz Category:BelleandBeast4ever Category:SPYFoxXBelle Productions Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Main Protagonists Category:Disney and Sega Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Princess Belle Category:Princess Belle Movie Spoof Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel Category:Characters who use gloves Category:Belle and Beast Goes to Disneyland Characters Category:Belle and Beast Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:AndyBiersackLovers Family Category:Belle and Kronk Category:Girls with a beautiful voice